Rotor Walrus
Robert "Rotor" Elias a.k.a. Rotor the Walrus ((ロター・ウォールス (Rotaa Uohrusu) is a fictional character and a protagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, as well as the ongoing comic book series Sonic the Hedgehog, both based on the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. He is a purple, male, anthropomorphic walrus with green eyes, wearing a yellow baseball cap, a bomber jacket and a toolbelt, who serves as the Freedom Fighters' resident mechanic and inventor. Rotor created many of Knothole Village's surveillance and security systems. Although a bit clumsy, Rotor has proven himself valiant and courageous throughout the war against Dr. Robotnik and beyond. He is a trusted friend to everyone who knows him. In the Archie comics, Rotor's appearance from 1993 to 2003 is a purple walrus, with a yellow baseball cap, and a toolbelt, matching that of the cartoon's first season. Rotor's appearance was changed in the second season of the cartoon. While he was still a purple walrus, his baseball cap was now red, his snout was also changed, he wore black gloves, and he appeared to be fatter. Many fans frowned upon this change in his appearance, as he could not show as much emotions in this design; the comic chose to stick with his original design for those very reasons. As the comic has progressed, in late 1999, he had an updated Sonic Adventure look, with green eyes. Since late 2003, his appearance has featured his traditional yellow cap, but now he wears a bomber jacket. He apparently requires reading glasses, and wears them more and more as the series progresses showing it may become permanent. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ("SatAM") In the animated series, Rotor's background isn't touched on too much although it is revealed that he's been friends with Sonic and the rest for a long time. Rotor met Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie as well as Antoine later on when they were children. Rotor's calm and friendly temperament made them friends quickly, and his intelligence served the gang of misfits quite a bit as well. He Stole Tails' liking to building. This happy life was not meant to last however. Sometime after meeting his best friends, Dr. Robotnik's coup of Mobotropolis occurred and the children were forced into hiding in the forest sanctuary of Knothole. From here, the liberation group known only as the Freedom Fighters started. This group, thanks to the incredible talents of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as Sally Acorn's leadership and strategy, Bunnie Rabbot's half cybernetic strength, and Rotor's own mechanical genius as well as the combined talents of many others proved effective against Robotnik, leading to his eventual downfall and subsequent events. Rotor seems to be on good terms with just about everyone throughout the series. He has rarely had a confrontation of any kind with any subordinate. This stability seems to be something his fellow Freedom Fighter comrades and best friends cherish during times of change and confusion. During the second season, Rotor was drastically re-designed. He became chubbier and the shape of his snout and tusks became smaller. His eyes now had orange irises. His toolbelt was now a darker red and started wearing black gloves. Though his personality remained largely the same, he tended to stay behind more often than in the first season. Antoine would often act as his assistant. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Archie) Past Though most of his background is carried over from "SatAM", Archie has expanded Rotor's past. In the comic series, Rotor hails from a northern continent, where his family resides and were victims of terrible brainwashing for the longest time until recent events. Rotor's father Sherman worked with Sonic's father and Uncle Chuck as their personal pilot. Although briefly seen, he exhibits remarkable piloting skill. It is unknown if this has carried over to his son. Freedom Fighter Rotor's easygoing nature has also carried over to the comics. Even Knuckles the Echidna and a few others outside of his initial group seem to respect Rotor and enjoy his company. Rotor's quiet and insightful ways have made him something of an unsung hero in the war, working in the background instead of the front lines. Rotor is currently helping his friends any way he can, and was acting as a quasi-mentor to Tommy Turtle as well, helping him become acquainted with his new life. Unfortunately, this relationship came to an end after Tommy was enslaved by A.D.A.M., resulting in his death under the guns of the Egg Fleet. Rotor was also one of the prisoners taken by Eggman during the destruction of Knothole, though quick action by the survivors of the attack resulted in a successful rescue mission. However, injuries to his back due to time spent in the Egg Grape Chamber left him unable to participate in Freedom Fighter activities for some time afterwards. Instead, he was elected a member of the new Council of Acorn, a group of six elected members and King Elias established to bring about some much-needed political changes in the Kingdom. Rather than get a break from the stress of combat, however, Rotor found himself in the middle of an even more dangerous situation: Knuckles' arch-nemesis, the Chaos Emerald powered entity called Enerjak, had been reborn thanks to the machinations of the Dark Legion scientist Dr. Finitevus and was now intent on conquering Mobius. Council Member Currently Rotor was attacked by his Anti-Mobius counterpart, Boomer, who mocked him for not being able to defend himself. He ran away to call the Chaotix while Sonic and the rests of The Freedom Fighters continuing battleing The Suppression Squad. After freedom HQ was taken by The Suppression Squad Rotor and Tails built The Star Posts where Amy and Sonic will find Dr. Kintobor. He did not participate in the battle against Scourge and Fiona. He later left The council and was back on the field team which he took The Chaotix and Freedom Fighter in his jeep for the final battle with Eggman but since he couldn't sleep he stayed in the force field after the battle was over he took everyone home to celebrate. Possible futures Several versions of Rotor exist in alternative futures, which are possible but have not occurred in the main continuity. One of these is responsible for the construction of NICOLE, Sally's handheld supercomputer. Another comes from the future of Mobius: 25 Years Later. This Rotor, now with the title of Lord, works with Cobar, his counterpart on Angel Island, to calculate Mobius' impending doom. In the alternate Mobius: 25 Years Later he remembers the original future as he was near the Tachyon Displacement Chamber when Sonic went back in time, but was imprisoned by King Shadow in the lower levels of Castle Acorn. After Knuckles betrayed Shadow, he released Rotor and tasked Lara-Su with getting him to safety. Alternate versions Like the other main Freedom Fighters, Rotor has a counterpart from the evil "Anti-Mobius". Known as Anti-Rotor, this version is an evil genius who puts his gadgets to use causing mayhem. Like the other Anti-Freedom Fighters, Anti-Rotor was beaten by his counterpart and sent packing when he came to invade "Mobius Prime". Another version of Rotor is the superhero Rotor-27, a super strong descendant of Rotor who fights alongside the Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy (a parody of Marvel Comics' Guardians of the Galaxy). This Rotor exists years in the future, and may be from an alternate timeline. Abilities Rotor is adept at creating tools and machines for use in the war against Dr. Robotnik and beyond, as well as deciphering new technology. On a few occasions in the comic he's proved to be quite a marksman with firearm-like weapons as well. Of course, being a walrus, he's an excellent swimmer, and his endurance is top-notch as well. Rotor's a mechanical super genius, a quick thinker, very insightful, and has a penchant for having quite a bit of luck on the occasions he must see field work. He also has sniping and general marksmanship, good swimming, and shows a hint of stragetic skill. Unfortunately, his large body lends itself toward appearing clumsy. He's durable due to his species and build, but he has limited general combat skills. External links * Rotor the Walrus Fan Club (unofficial fan site) * Interview with Mark Ballou * Trivia *By mistake, Rotor was referred to as Boomer in the earliest issues of the comic book. It was corrected in issue #6, as well as reprints for these early stories. However, in the letters page, when a fan asked the deal with Rotor's old name, it was explained that "Boomer" was actually a nickname the character had in his childhood; some stories depicting the Freedom Fighters in their childhood even have him addressed as Boomer. Also noteworthy is that on a storyboard of the original title sequence included on the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Series DVD box set, a handwritten note can clearly be seen referring to Rotor as Boomer, suggesting that this was his original name. A nod to this is that Anti-Rotor's true name is Boomer to distinguish himself from regular Rotor. *Rotor and the other Freedom Fighters have made a slight cameo in the game Sonic Spinball as animals that fly out of broken capsules. *In the book Robotnik's Revenge, Rotor is mistakenly referred to as a sea lion. Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Characters Category:Mobians